


Paint Your Name Against the Stars

by vyrantiumblack



Series: My Opulence, My Garland [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Docking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Ignis and his beloved have a tender moment.A drabble.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Opulence, My Garland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684516
Kudos: 3





	Paint Your Name Against the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Titus is my OC. He's from a novel I'm working on and I figured he'd compliment my favorite FFXV boy. I was right. I plan to do a little series with these two. Comments and kudos are appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy.

Titus’s broad shoulders are the best leverage for Ignis as he hoists himself up to meet plush, full lips. The taller man’s grip is strong on his hips, bruising, and Ignis sighs against his mouth. 

“Mark me,” he thinks, “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

He twines a raven black loc around his finger and kisses Titus again. He could do this forever if the Heavens allow it. And they would allow it. Allow this union between the two of them. Ignis groans when Titus brushes his lips alone his throat. 

“You’re eager,” Titus murmurs against his flushed, tanned skin. 

Ignis buries his face in Titus’s locs and inhales the scents of amber, leather, and honey. “Always for you, my love.” Ignis runs his hands over deep brown skin, glistening in the low light with sweat. They haven’t even begun the night’s exertions. Ignis wraps his legs around his lover’s muscular torso and leans back against the soft red suede cushions of his couch. 

Titus grins down at him, his dark eyes glinting. “You’re beautiful,” he sighs.

“You should see yourself.” Ignis traces a long finder down Titus’s abs and splays his hand out over his navel. “Titan come to life, darling.”

Titus gently runs his hands up Ignis’s thighs. “I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you, Titus. I love you dearly.” He pulls Titus down to him, their lips returning to one another.


End file.
